Una conversación bajó la Luz De Las Estrellas
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Hoy por fin en Kanto me dije a mi mismo pero ha pasado mucho, tiempo desde que viaje con ella pero seguro ha de estar, en su gimnasio creó que me iré una temporada para haya quiero descansar un rato después de mucho viajar, además quiero ayudarle a Misty para así comprender esto que yo siento, Día 7: Una conversación bajo la Luz De Las Estrellas #PokeshippingWeek2017.


_**Semana del Pokeshipping**_

 _ **Día: 7**_

 _ **Despiertos a medía Noche**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017**_

 _ **Día 7 de la semana del Pokeshipping bien chicos este, uno de mi nuevas historias que tendrán actualización creo que será One Shot bien sin más preámbulos vamos a empezar con la historia, espero que les guste mucho.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 Conversación.**_

 _ **Ah por fin en Kanto me dije a mi mismo pero ha pasado mucho, tiempo desde que viaje con ella pero seguro ha de estar, en su gimnasio creó que me iré una temporada para haya quiero descansar un rato después de mucho viajar, además quiero ayudarle a Misty para así comprender esto que yo siento, cuando yo habló de ella pero el destino me haría el honor de ponérmela en mi camino una vez más, mi mamá me dijo que me haría una buena cena para celebrar la navidad en familia con amigos, además en navidad siempre se celebra muy alegremente, pero este día mi vida para siempre por que a la persona que no esperaba ver estaba ahí de invitada y yo me que petrificado al mirarla lo guapa y hermosa que se había puesto últimamente, nosotros dos estábamos sentados ahí y nos pusimos a conversar los dos.**_

—Bien cómo te ha parecido la fiesta sorpresa que te hicimos, hoy con todo tu corazón yo eh ayudado para que todo salga y además extrañaba hablar contigo y tengo muchas cosas que decirte que confesarte que ni siquiera se por dónde voy a iniciar todas las eh ensayado pero cuando te veo a ti no se por que me pongo así tal vez, será por que tengo miedo de que me lastimes mi corazón, cómo una cosa tan sencilla me puede producir este temor pero quiero que sepas que eres el dueño de mi amor pero cuando tu me vez finges, indiferencia y eso me lástima Ash y esto es la verdad que he cayado por mucho tiempo, le confesó Misty a Ash.

 _ **Ash estaba estupefacto de hecho se acaba de dar cuenta, de que Misty lo ama y de que manera pero se siente un poco mal por que ha lastimado sin querer a su mejor amiga pero su amor es mutuo por ende nacerá una relación entre los dos que será fuerte e indestructible construido y constituido bajos, ladridos muy sólidos no es un cualquier muro que va a poder a derrumbar sencillamente, no podrán hacerlo el entonces recapacita y le contesta a Misty antes de que ella se marche, adentro.**_

—Bueno Ash ya me voy a ir a mi… en ese momento Ash la interrumpe.

—Espera Misty se que te he lastimado, y me disculpo por eso y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y tu confesión me ha hecho abrir mis ojos y pude darme cuenta cuán equivocado eh estado toda mi vida y que yo no puedo vivir sin ti tu eres mi luz mi todo y estoy muy arrepentido por todo el mal y déjame recompensarte por el mal que te he hecho y a decir verdad yo tenía miedo de decírtelo pero tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, dijo Ash a Misty y ella se sonrojo y luego le respondió a él

—Yo también te amó y se dieron un beso entre ellos, para sellar su declaración de amor.

 _ **Un mes después de su primer mes de su aniversario, Misty tuvo que ir a Sinnoh y se quedó muy a maravillada con los diversos, especies de Pokémon y ella capturó un Buziel hembra y otro Pokémon para su adorado novio ella sabía que le va a gustar mucho su regalo no sólo ella se lucio, también el lo hizo y de que manera le regalo un hermoso Pokemon tipo agua y esa se impresionó sólo al verlo.**_

—Feliz primer mes de Aniversario, Mist dijo Ash dándole una Pokebola, y ella muy gustosamente la recibió y la abrió y cuando el Pokémon se materializó fue revelado, que Pokemon era y es nada más y nada menos que un Pokemon, tipo agua un Milotic, la pelirroja estaba en Shock total por que al fin obtuvo un Pokemon, que siempre ella deseo.

—Awww amor me gusto de vedad tu regalo, es super siempre lo había deseado ahora me toca a mi darte este Pokémon espero que te guste lo atrape cuando fui a una convención en Punta Nevada en Sinnoh es un lugar muy lindo y muy hermoso pero tienes que ir muy abrigado ya que hace mucho frío además me gustaría volver a ir, contigo muy pronto si tu lo deseas Ash de verdad hay una hermosa vista, y vi una cantidad enormes de nuevos Pokemon que no habitan aquí en Kanto toma tu Pokebola terminó por comentar a su querido novio.

—Pokebola ve gritó Ash y cuando ya terminó el destello de Luz, se revela un Pokemon muy familiar para el y eso lo dejó muy sorprendido, y te has Lucido tan bien Mist te felicito gracias por darme este nuevo amigo no es así Ralts, dijo Ash a su nuevo compañero y el miro a su nuevo entrenador para después acercársele, y hacerle una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Ash es un honor ser tu nuevo miembro de tu equipo, habló el Pokémon.

—De nada Ralts.

—Gracias Mist lo apreció de verdad y lo voy a cuidar mucho.

—De eso yo no tengo la menor dudar Ash, dijo Misty muy feliz por su novio.

 _ **Después de este hermoso regalo que compartieron juntos en su primer aniversario los chicos se disponían a comer en un hermoso restaurante en cuidad Celeste tan sólo en el primer mes de su relación esta se estaba solidificando día por día los dos unidos son invencibles además siempre contarían con ellos mismos sin importar lo que pasará por ello son una buena dupla que siempre da lo mejor de sí para salir adelante y además que contarán con la ayuda de sus mejores amigos para cuando ellos lo necesiten ahí estarán para ellos sin importar el por que.**_

 _ **«:»:»:»:» Momentos Pokeshipping «:«:«:«**_

—Yupi Misty viajara conmigo digo con nosotros otra ves comento el entrenador pokemon, y mientras los demás celebraban y vemos a una serena que no le agrada nada la idea de que Misty vuelva a viajar junto a Ash. —

—Hurra bienvenida al grupo Misty, comento Bonnie muy feliz al saber que tendrá a una amiga, con quien hablar para no sentirse muy aburrida, no es que no le gustase hablar con serena, solo que no tenía la suficiente confianza como la tiene con Misty desde el primer momento en que la conoció a ella, cuando todos llegaron a cuidad Luminalia luego de que Ash recibiera una llamada de parte de su madre preguntándole si estaban cerca de cuidad Luminalia. —

—Bienvenida al grupo Misty como Ash ya te presento mi nombre es Clemont, y me siento feliz de que tu estarás junto a nosotros en nuestra aventura Pokemon, comento el chico extremadamente feliz de que Ash no sintiera nada por su mejor amiga él estaba profundamente enamorado de Serena, y no quería arruinar su amistad por causa de una chica y es obviamente que tiene libre su camino esta decido a conquistarla y ser su novio amarla quererla y respetarla siempre. —

 _ **Todos estaban durmiendo en las afueras del centro Pokémon, vemos que todos los demás dormían muy plácidamente, en sus respectivas tiendas de acampar pero es evidente que dos personas no pueden conciliar el sueño y al darse cuenta Ash que en la tienda de campaña no hay nadie para dormir entonces nuestro entrenador se preocupa demasiado, al no ver a la chica de sus sueños y va en su búsqueda junto a su fiel Pokémon y entonces, no pasa mucho tiempo su búsqueda, cuando la ve sentada en unas rocas bajo la luz de la luna, él escucho algo que ella estaba diciendo, lo que él quería oír desde hace mucho tiempo y lejos de acobardarse, le dio el valor suficiente para decláresele a su mejor amiga, desde que hizo su primer viaje Pokémon y el chico nunca se sintió más feliz en su vida al saber, que sus sentimientos son correspondidos y lo hacia ser el chico más afortunado de este mundo, y entonces el le dijo cuando terminó de decir su dialogo y a lo que la dejó más roja como un tomate.**_

—Oh como puedo decirle a Ash que lo amo con todo mi ser y pedirle que no se fije en Serena, no sabe cuanto me lastima todo esto comento, la futura maestra Pokémon acuática, sin saber que ya fue escuchada por su amor platónico que verdaderamente le corresponde sus sentimientos, pero aún no lo sabe hasta ahora que su chico de sus sueños le confesara todo lo que siente por ella. —

—Cómo me lo estabas diciendo justo en este preciso momento, Misty tu sabes cuan importante tu eres para mi verdad, lo que quiero decir es que cuando, nos conocimos en el río, me he enamorado de ti pero el temor al rechazo, o que tu te burles de mi me hicieron callar mi amor por ti pero veo que por callarme lo que siento por ti te afecto y me disculpo por eso y finalmente lo que te diré es la pura verdad, yo Ash Ketchum te quiero con todo mi amor, comento el chico mirándola hacía sus ojos para que hallará rastro de mentiras en sus, ojos pero no le encontró ninguna, y entonces le creyó y le dijo. —

—Awww Ash no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que tu me dijeras esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, que me da gusto saber que mis sentimientos por fin son correspondidos, cuanto yo soñaba con ser tu novia, supongo que tu quieres que sea tu novia le propuso la pelirroja, al entonces su nuevo y primer novio, su mejor amigo de toda juventud l entrenador de pueblo Paleta. —

—Supones muy bien me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia comento el hombre galán, a su mejor amiga y ahora, su novia ambos estaban muy felices de su nueva relación también Pikachu lo estaba, y entonces ella le respondió a él. —

—Para mi seria un gran honor ser tu novia, comento la chica mientras se arrimaban para darse su primer, beso como pareja oficial, después de ese beso tan único, tan especial ambos se dispusieron a irse a descansar, estar listo para el siguiente día como pareja y contarle las, buenas nuevas a sus demás compañeros de viaje, aunque no saben cómo tomará la noticia, Serena y entonces ambos susurraron te amo hasta mañana y se fueron a dormir, para iniciar un nuevo día juntos, como novios. —

 **A la mañana siguiente en Cuidad Luminalia**

—Muy buenos días a todos, chicos comentaron los dos chicos a sus amigos que ya se habían despertado después de dormir muy placenteramente, y aún no saben la verdad delo que ha sucedido ayer de que al fin son Pareja pensaron ellos más sin embargo ellos les contaría la verdad a sus amigos. —

—Buenos días chicos dijeron alegres, Serena Bonnie y Clemont, a sus amigos nadie sabía lo que paso a eso más de doce media noche, y ya les iban a revelar la verdad que les ocultaban a los presentes los va a sorprender, pero mas a Serena ya que ella, esta enamorada de su amigo y ahí sabrá que él no le corresponden sus sentimientos ala chica. —

—Bueno Misty y yo tenemos que comunicarles algo dijeron los entrenadores un, poco nerviosos y eso no le gusto pura nada, ala futura reina de la región de Kalos, tenía un mal presentimiento, que tanto miedo le causaba a ella que es que Ash y Misty ya eran pareja, y ese presentimiento se le haría una realidad. —

—Sí que es dinos no nos dejen con esta, incertidumbre, comentaron un poco apenados los dos hermanos al saber, lo que les van a revelar a ellos este suspenso realmente, los ponía bien curiosos.—

—Es que yo Ash y Misty ya somos novios, comentaron ambos muy felices de ser una pareja, y todos estaban muy sorprendidos con la noticia, pero a la ves se ve a una persona no le gusta para nada esta relación, pero no puede hacer nada para quitarlos para siempre. —

—Awww es en serio Chicos dijeron los dos hermanos Bonnie estaba muy impactada con la noticia, y Clemont, estaba que emocionado con esta noticia y al saber que no ama a Serena Ash él se enfocara a conquistar a su serena definitivamente hoy era el mejor día de Clemont. —

—Vaya que bien amigos comento, la chica Pelimiel a Ash y Misty, sobre su nueva relación, cómo novios, que son oficialmente por una parte se siente feliz pero por otra se siente triste por que ya perdió a al amor de s vida, y ella no luchará contra Misty ya que sabe de cómo defender lo que es suyo, inclusive si fuera con uñas y dientes si es necesario. —

—Gracias amigos por sus buenos deseos, y esperando crecer como una verdadera pareja, que muy pronto se casarían y formarían una hermosa familia. —

 _ **«:«:«:« Fin de los Momentos Pokeshipping »:»:»:»**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo Único.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdones por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del Pokeshipping, 7/8 fics, para la semana del Pokeshipping. Y que bien ya pronto se viene la Navidad y el año nuevo siempre es bueno estar unidos en amigos y con sus familiares.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Les doy gracias a todos los escritores, sus escritos me han servido mucho de ayuda para inspirarme, cuando no podía continuar, eh de sus escritos que he tenido su mis ideas para poder continuar, mis historias.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a su debito autora o [or].**_


End file.
